Final deseado
by starsdust
Summary: Lost Canvas y serie clásica, oneshot, yaoi. Afrodita y Death Mask deben terminar algo que Manigoldo y Albafica no pudieron. DM x Afrodita y Manigoldo x Albafica


**Título: **_Final deseado_

**Temas: **Shounen ai, drama

**Personajes: **Afrodita, Death Mask, Manigoldo, Albafica

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Resumen: **Escrito para Agus y Moony que les gusta Cáncer x Piscis. La primera parte hace referencia a The Lost Canvas, donde Albafica, el Piscis de esa época, no quiere acercarse a nadie por miedo a lastimar con su veneno. Este también lo puse en Amor Yaoi, pero... por contener Lost Canvas, aquí va también.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

**El templo de Piscis, siglo XVIII.**

―¡Albafica! ―gritó Manigoldo. Llevaba ya un buen rato parado en las escaleras del templo de Piscis. Sabía que Albafica estaba allí, escondido entre las sombras y escuchándolo. El guardián de la cuarta casa estaba cansado de finales inconclusos, y esta vez se había propuesto obtener una respuesta definitiva.

La paciencia se le acabó pronto, y decidió entrar sin haber sido invitado. Después de todo, había anunciado varias veces su presencia. Podía sentir el aroma de Albafica llegando a él, seductor e inconfundible, aunque no pudiera precisar su ubicación exacta.

Siguió el rastro sutil del perfume, que se movía alejándose de él entre las penumbras, hasta que por fin consiguió cazar a su presa, asiendo una de sus muñecas y obligándolo a mostrarse. Albafica supo que tendría que ceder al capricho de Manigoldo antes de lograr deshacerse de él.

―Ya te he dado tu respuesta ―dijo Albafica, mirándolo con severidad.

―No lo creo. No creo que evitar enfrentarme pueda ser considerado como una respuesta ―replicó Manigoldo. Intentó atraer a Albafica contra sí, pero él hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la distancia que los separaba.

―Deberías saber que como resultado de mi entrenamiento con venenos, mi cuerpo contiene fluidos que pueden resultar tóxicos...

Manigoldo, que estaba cansado de escuchar el mismo discurso de siempre, se sintió carcomido por la ira y la frustración. Esta vez no fue gentil, y arrastró a Albafica con un gesto violento hacia sus brazos.

―¿Crees que no entiendo eso? No me interesa. Quien no sea capaz de resistir estar contigo es porque es débil, y yo no lo soy ―dijo Manigoldo, sin soltar a Albafica, que lo miró con ojos llenos de desespero.

―No sabes de lo que hablas, no sería justo para ti que por mi culpa...

―Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones. Yo decido lo que es justo para mí.

Albafica redujo un poco la resistencia y se aflojó en los brazos de Manigoldo, que buscó entonces en sus labios la caricia íntima que tanto ansiaba. Apenas llegó a rozarlos cuando percibió que Albafica se escurría de su abrazo, alejándose de él, dejando en sus manos apenas una triste rosa y un beso que no había terminado de ser entregado.

―Vete. No quiero lastimarte ―dijo Albafica, dándole la espalda, escondiendo su dolor.

Manigoldo observó la rosa que había recibido con incredulidad. ¿Acaso era aquello una especie de estúpido premio consuelo? Apretó su puño deshaciéndola, y se retiró del templo dejando tras de sí un reguero de pétalos muertos.

·

·

·

**El templo de Piscis, siglo XX.**

De pie e inmóvil ante el templo de Piscis, Death Mask intentó desentrañar el misterio detrás de lo que lo había llevado allí. No era la primera vez que se había sorprendido abandonando su puesto en el medio de la noche para luego comenzar a vagar por los terrenos hasta terminar frente a la última casa.

A Afrodita lo unía un secreto. Ambos conocían la verdadera identidad del nuevo patriarca, que había tomado el lugar del anterior hacía varios años. Death Mask lo creía correcto. Si el anterior había sucumbido a manos del nuevo, por algo debía ser. Era el destino que el antiguo líder merecía, por no haber logrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte. ¿Cómo podría alguien débil guiar a otros hacia la victoria?

Sabía que Afrodita estaba de acuerdo con él. Al contrario que el resto, él conocía la verdad que los otros posiblemente no estuvieran preparados para aceptar o entender. Y estaba bien así. Pero, ¿qué era lo que lo hacía volver allí de forma recurrente? Death Mask no necesitaba la compañía de nadie. Nunca la había tenido, y como consecuencia sabía valérselas solo. Y sin embargo, ese lugar y esa persona rondaban sus pensamientos más seguido de lo que le gustaba admitir. Molesto consigo mismo, se dio la vuelta para irse. Justo entonces Afrodita se materializó desde entre las sombras. Apoyado en una de las columnas, sostenía una rosa en sus manos.

―Me cansas ―dijo, suspirando. Era consciente de las visitas silenciosas de Death Mask, y había estado esperando por un buen tiempo a que el intruso se decidiera a dar la cara, pero por lo visto eso no pasaría en un futuro cercano, así que era hora de tomar la iniciativa.

―Olvidé algo aquí ―musitó Death Mask, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva. Afrodita rió para sus adentros y acercó la flor a su rostro, deleitándose en su aroma.

Pero a pesar de todo, el guardián de Cáncer estaba siendo sincero. Esa exactamente era la sensación que tenía. Había perdido algo, y no estaba seguro de qué era, porque le daba la impresión de había pasado demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Afrodita, aunque no parecía seriamente interesado.

―No importa ―respondió Death Mask.

―Como quieras... pero si es tu deseo pasar a revisar, sólo hazlo ―dijo Afrodita internándose en el templo.

Death Mask lo pensó apenas unos momentos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que atendiendo al llamado de sus impulsos, se decidió a entrar. El templo estaba cubierto por un aroma dulce, al contrario que el suyo propio. Le sorprendió no sentirse empalagado, tal como otras veces en que le había tocado cruzarlo. Esta noche era diferente.

Avanzó a través del lugar con lentitud, en busca del recuerdo de aquel algo que lo atraía hacia allí noche tras noche. Le molestaba no poder recordar de qué se trataba, pero ahora era una cuestión de orgullo, y no podía retirarse con las manos vacías. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando su mirada se cruzó por casualidad con la de Afrodita, que lo observaba desde lejos. Muchos decían que aquel era el hombre más hermoso del santuario, y esa noche brillaba con una luz que hacía que se estuviera más cerca del cielo que de la tierra.

Se sintió arrastrado hacia él, presa de un hechizo poderoso.

―Alba... ―susurró, sin entender el significado de lo que salía de su propia boca.

―Ah... ¿esto? ―preguntó Afrodita, extendiendo hacia él la rosa que llevaba en sus manos―. Así es, este es un tipo de rosa que se conoce como "Alba". Uno de los tipos más antiguos de los que se tiene registro... ―Death Mask tomó por la muñeca la mano con la que Afrodita sostenía la rosa. El guardián de la última casa calló durante unos segundos, pero su expresión y tono de voz se mantuvieron impasibles cuando volvió a hablar―. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

―Sí... ―respondió Death Mask, acercándose a Afrodita tanto que se dio cuenta de que podía oler su aliento exquisito.

El aroma que desprendía Afrodita despertaba su apetito, y ya no podía contener la urgencia de devorarlo. Atrapó su cuerpo con avidez entre sus brazos, y a continuación probó sus labios, dejando que su lengua penetrara en ellos para saborear cada milímetro de su boca con intensidad. Afrodita aprovechó un momento de respiro para susurrar una advertencia que pocas veces se molestaba en hacer.

―¿Estás seguro, Death Mask? Deberías saber que como resultado de mi entrenamiento con venenos, mi cuerpo contiene fluidos que pueden resultar tóxicos ―dijo, aunque sabía que Death Mask estaba al tanto.

―No me interesa. Quien no sea capaz de resistirlo es porque es débil.

Afrodita pareció complacido con la respuesta. Aunque amaba la belleza, siempre se había sentido intrigado por el semblante misterioso y oscuro de su compañero, su actitud orgullosa que contrastaba con su aire de animal herido. Entre el abismo que los separaba a primera vista, algo más allá de la comprensión los unía.

―Me parece justo ―respondió Afrodita, abriéndose paso él mismo a través de la armadura de Cáncer, desarmándola de a partes al tiempo que el otro lo despojaba de la suya.

Death Mask hizo poco para controlar su arrebato de pasión, y Afrodita hizo poco para detenerlo. Arrastrando primero sus dedos y su boca entre sus zonas más sensibles para plantar en ellas la semilla del placer que comenzó a germinar al instante, y luego animándolo a hacer lo mismo con él, el pisciano le enseñó de qué manera le gustaba ser tocado.

A medida que sus cuerpos se reconocían, ambos sintieron que habían encontrado la llave perdida de una puerta que habían creído infranqueable. Cuando llegó el momento cúspide, el cuerpo de Afrodita se abrió para Death Mask como una flor en primavera, ansiosa de compartir su néctar y de mostrarse en todo su esplendor luego de un largo y frío invierno.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:** "Alba" es una variedad de rosas, y es por causa de ellas que Albafica recibió su nombre.


End file.
